Demons Masquerade
by Roxie-Sparrow
Summary: What happens when Dante, His Girlfriend, and their Friend, are invited to a Masquerade? Trouble, that's what. but they find it's the aftermath of the party that causes the most stress they've had in a while. M for mature not to bad though
1. Chapter 1

Ello my loverly's. just some Info about this here story.

**One,** _it was written about a year ago thus is far less awesome then some of my others._

**Two**, _the only reason I'm posting it is because it's funny. The plot tottaly clashes with the DMC3 story i'm currently re-writng, but hey... it's funny?_

**Three**, _I know Vergil is **SO** out of character, I am aware of that. honestly this story was written due to an inside joke, which led up to the creation of writing a better story that is now being re-writter (see above for info)_

**Four (yes there is more),** _I know Cole and Roxonica just kinda... appear out of no where, all you need to know is that Roxonica helps slay demons, she met dante, they fell in lover, and Cole is Roxonica's BFF. so naturally she Followed Roxie to basically chill. And she also slays Demons, though she doesn't work for Devil May Cry. she does tend to tag along with Dante on a few missions._

**Five (alomost done XP),** _I know the grammer sux, and at times it seems like the story goes way to fast. the spelling is probably off too now that i think about it. But like i said, it is entertaining once your get over that. _

**Six (Last one),** _This story, and alot of my other DMC stories are written with my Friend C.J. she shall remain as C.J. seeing as she has no Fan-fiction account (Not one that i am aware of) so if at times it switched from 'Said' to 'says' that's cuz she used to write like she was writing a script. le sigh. If they are still in there it is because i'm to lazy to take em out._

okay, i'm done. Sorry for that.

**Rated: M for some language, Violence, and Sexual themes (Alot of them... what can i say, Dante and Vergil are Smexy XP)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC, I don't own Dante(though it would be nice), and sadly, i don't Own Vergil (I wish). I own Cole, and C.J. Owns Roxonica. the plot line is obviously Mine and C.j.'s, but it might elude to some of the games (I can't honestly remeber if it does or doesn't XP)**_

**enough of my ranting TO THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

Demons Masquerade

"Roxie are you home?" Asked Cole when she walked into Roxonica and Dante's shop.

"Ever hear about knocking?" Dante asked. Roxonica walked into the Room and Cole looked at her.

"Roxie I didn't know you took in dogs now" she said shooting a look at Dante.

"I see you took those Balloons out of your shirt… well at least you won't be cross-dressing anymore Cole" Dante shot at her. Cole bit her lip and then glared at him.

"Keep talking and I'm gonna shoot you!" she threatened. Roxonica rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen.

"See you always say that because you always run out of comebacks… your a L" he stopped at the sound of a gun shot and fell to the ground. Cole blew the smoke off the top of her gun and put it back in its holder.

"Ah, much better now that he's not talking" Cole replied. Just then Dante stood up glaring daggers at her.

"That doesn't kill me!!" Dante shouted.

"I know… But it's making me feel a whole lot better." Cole told him as she walked into the kitchen. Dante would've followed but he just got a call.

"Hello" He answered his voice full of irritation.

"Is this Devil May Cry?" Asked the man on the other line.

"Yeah?" Dante answered.

"We need your services" the man replied. Dante smirked at hearing this. While Dante was talking on the phone the girls we're in the kitchen, Roxonica was making dinner and Cole was sitting on the counter watching.

"I'm soo bored, there hasn't been any business lately" Roxonica sighed.

"I know… we're pretty slow too" Cole agreed.

"Hey we have a job!" Dante said walking into the kitchen.

"Really…?" Roxonica said turning toward him. "What kind or job?"

"We have to protect this chairman at a masquerade ball" Dante replied. Roxonica squealed with delight making Cole cringe slightly at the pitch of her voice.

"Oh I've always wanted to do to one of those… ever since I was little!" She told him getting a dazed look.

"Oh great a flash back" Cole said rolling her eyes.

_"Daddy… where is you and mom going?" A little Roxonica asked her father._

_"We're going out" He replied._

_"Dressed like that?" She asked referring to the elegant dresses and masks they had._

_"It's a masquerade Hun… you're supposed to dress like this" Her mother replied._

_"I want to come!" Roxonica replied, she loved to dress up and go to parties and this seemed perfect._

_"Sorry honey this is for adults only" Her father replied. Her parents left leaving Roxonica with dreams of a Masquerade ball dancing in her head._

"Oh I can't wait!" Roxonica cried. "What am I going to wear?" she asked.

"They asked to dress accordingly but I say just screw that," Dante replied. Roxonica got puppy dog eyes and walked toward Dante.

"Please Dante… Dress up… for me…? You wouldn't ruin my dream now would you?" she asked sweetly. Dante looked as if he we're going to argue but sighed.

"Okay" Cole chuckled at him and he looked at her. 'Whipped' she mouthed at him and grinned at his evil glare.

"Hey can I come?" Cole asked. Dante's eyes went wide.

"N"

"Of course you can!" Roxonica replied. Dante hung his head in defeat.

"Yay!"

"This will be great!" Roxonica told them.

"I better get going… see you guys later," Cole told them leaving.

"I better get ready!" Roxonica said leaving and moving into the bedroom.

"But it's not for another four hours… Roxie… Roxie… Roxie…! What about dinner?" Dante asked. When there was no response he sighed and ordered a pizza.

Dante stood in the living room messing with his tie when there was a knock on the door. He stopped and went to answer the door.

"Yeah?" he asked when he opened it. There stood Cole dressed in a Blue dress that hugged her curves with a floral design on the chest and skirt but on her abdomen there was just a light blue fabric. And outlining it was a darker blue fabric and on her waist it ties into a sash. Most of her Black hair was down, except for the top part which was pulled back and the rest of her wavy hair flowed under it. Her make-up was simple, and she had a silver locket on her neck. For a minute Dante didn't think it was Cole.

"Well… are you gonna let me in or are we gonna stand her all night?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. Yeah this was Cole, no doubt about it.

"You clean up nice" He told her as she walked in.

"Yeah wish I could say the some for you but you still look like a mutt to me" she replied.

"Hey!"

"Roxonica come on we're gonna be late!" Cole called. Roxonica came out of the bathroom and smiled weekly at them. She was wearing a Victorian style black gothic dress; it has the corset with the tight sleeve with grey ruffles coming out the ends. He skirt flew out but at the bottom were more grey ruffles. Her make-up made her look pale, and her hair was up in a normal Victorian fashion but with a few curls hanging down on the bottom. Also in her hair she had a black feather and a few black roses. And to top it of she had a black cross choker and a black half facemask.

"What do you think?" Roxonica asked twirling around.

"Awesome Roxie!" Cole told her.

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Nah… and if it is who cares?" Cole replied. Roxonica smiled then realized Cole wasn't wearing a mask.

"Cole… you need a mask for a masquerade ball!" Roxonica told her. Cole help but a small half face blue mask with a silver outline and a string.

"Wow Roxie… you should wear that dress more often." Dante replied looking her up and down.

"You like it? I made it myself," She told him. He just nodded and smirked at her. Cole hit him upside his head.

"Come on stop drooling… we have a job to do remember!" Cole told him. He just rolled his eyes and held Roxonica by the waist. Cole led them outside and into a Limo.

"Wow Cole… went a bit over board," Roxonica told her.

"This was at your shop when I came… when I asked them about it they said it was for the ball… I'm not paying for a limo is you insane!" Cole replied stepping in. once everyone was in Cole proceeded to put the mask on the adjusted her hair so it didn't look like it had a string.

"You should keep that one… even though it's only half I'm tired of looking at your face" Dante replied smirking. Cole glared at him.

"Your one to talk you've been wearing the same ugly ass mask since three Halloweens' ago… don't you think it's time to move on to a better one?" She asked. He glared at her. The rest of the ride was quiet. Once they got there everyone got out of the limo, Dante sighed and put on his mask.

"This is gonna be a long night" He replied walking in. they were announced and immediately went to the punch table. Roxonica grabbed a cup.

"This doesn't have alcohol in it does it?" She asked. Dante shrugged.

"Probably not" he told her. Cole took a sip of one and realized there was most definitely alcohol but decided not to ruin her fun.

"I'll be back" she replied leaving. Dante gave a nod and looked at Roxonica. She was smiling at him and finishing her drink.

"Want to dance?" Dante asked. Roxonica smiled and nodded. Dante grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the dance floor. Meanwhile Cole was looking all around for the Chairman, which was hard seeing she was smaller than most of the guys blocking her way. She bumped into someone along the way.

"Sorry" she said quickly then leaving. She didn't even hear the stranger saying. It was all right. Finally she got a spot where she could see him directly; he was an older man who looked like he could drop any second. She sighed and crossed her arms; she knew this would be a long night. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a tall man with silver hair in a dark blue tux looking down at her behind a dark blue half facemask.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was wondering what a beautiful young woman such as yourself was doing standing all alone and watching an old man like that." The man asked. There was something that reminded her of someone but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"I like older men" She replied sarcastically. He made a face and she knew exactly whom he was. "Dante…? Where is Roxonica?" she asked looking around him.

"Who?" He asked. Cole rolled her eyes.

"Dante stop messing with me… You shouldn't leave Roxonica alone. She doesn't know there is Alcohol in those drinks…There is a reason she doesn't drink…Dip shit…" She told the man turning back to the Chairman.

"Dante…? Do you mean my brother?" the man asked, though it sounded like it stung him to say that Dante was his brother. Cole turned around and stared at him in shock.

"I didn't know Dante had an older brother?" she replied.

"He doesn't… I'm his twin" he replied. Cole's heart dropped.

'_Great… Just my luck… now I've got 2 dip shits when I could barely handle one'_ Cole sighed and looked down.

"Something wrong?" The man asked. Cole turned back to the Chairman.

"No" she replied sullenly. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm nothing like my brother you know," the man said in her ear. She felt his chest press against her back and it sent shivers down her spine. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Really?" he nodded.

"Nothing alike… we're two of a kind," he told her. She smiled.

"Can I have your name?" she asked.

"Only for your's in return" he replied.

"Cole" she told him. He smirked at her.

"Vergil" he replied. She smiled.

"Pleasure" Meanwhile Dante and Roxonica just came off from the dance floor for the fifth time and Roxonica took another cup of punch. She was extremely drunk because every time she came off the dance floor she had a drink maybe two.

"Dante I'm having SOOO much fun," she replied almost falling. Dante caught her and helped her keep her balance.

"Be careful!" he told her. She giggled.

"Dante" She said stretching out the syllables in his name.

"What?" he asked. She smirked and whispered in his ear.

"I want you," she told him then pulled back. "Take me?" she pleaded quietly.

"Any day" he told her leading her into the back room.

"So how do you know my brother?" Vergil asked.

"I'm his girlfriend's best friend" Cole replied. Eventually they both got tired of standing and decided to sit on a couch.

"I see"

"Yeah he's such a dip stick though… it's like every time he opens mouth he says something annoying" She replied. Vergil laughed.

"That's something we can agree on," He told her. She nodded.

"So… what brings you here?" Cole asked.

"The Chairman invited me… I saved his life and he's been grateful ever since" Vergil told her.

"You're so different from your brother"

"Two different people… like night and day" Vergil told her. She nodded and looked at out the people; she was trying to find Dante and Roxonica but was having no luck. Vergil stood up and held out his hand. Cole looked at him.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. She smiled and took his hand and he helped her stand up.

"I would love to" she told him as he led her out to the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder, well tried. She blushed at the fact she was much shorter than him. Vergil looked at her confused, this girl fascinated him from the moment he met her.

"What is it?" he asked as they began dancing.

"I feel so short," she told him. She could hear Dante's voice in the back of her head.

_'It's because you are… pip Squeak.' _Mentally she was already shooting him in the head. Wasn't hard for her to keep up with him. She was a good dancer and so was he.

"I don't mind," he told her. She blushed and smiled. They dance to the whole song and when it was over he pulled away from her, he looked at the clock then looked back at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid, I must leave… but it was a great pleasure to meet you" he replied taking her hand and kissing it softly, then moving up to her cheek and kissing it softly as well. Cole blushed and watched him leave. She looked at the clock and it stroke midnight. When it stroke once something ran out of it shattering it and breaking the clock. Everyone began to run and leave except Cole who stood in place. The only thing she did was place her hair into a ponytail. Soon she was surrounded by demons. She stomped her foot and a gun fell from underneath her dress. She kicked it up and caught it.

"Where the hell is Dante," she said aloud as she realized she couldn't kill them all by herself.

Meanwhile.

Dante and Roxonica we're still in the back room having a moment. Roxonica kissed Dante then moved to his neck. Just as she left her mark they heard a scream outside.

"Shit!" Dante swore as he got off her and started to put on his pants.

"HEY!" Roxonica yelled. Dante kissed her.

"Sorry if I hurt you love" he told her as he kissed her then put on his pants and began to put on his belt.

"Get back here! YOUR NOT FINISHED YET!" She screamed as she covered herself up a bit.

"Trust me I would love to finish, I would go all night! But we have a job to do and we need the money" Dante told her grabbing his sword and his guns.

"Forget the money I need you!" she said before sighing and laying her head on the couch. Dante shook his head and walked back into the main room where he saw Cole surrounded by demons. He smirked and shot his way through until he was back to back with Cole.

"Where the fuck was you?" she hissed at him.

"Long story" he told her.

"Duck!" Cole screamed moving aside from a demon but tripping on her dress.

"Great going Cole" Dante joked. Cole sighed and got up. She threw her gun in the air and untied her sash making her skirt come off revealing very short tight fitting shorts. She took her mask off and caught her gun. She pressed a point on her mask and the silver part turned into blades. She threw it like a dagger and shot her gun at it making it go twice as fast and watched at it went through a few demons killing them then sticking into the wall. She then grabbed the other gun on her belt and filled them both with ammo.

"Nice" Dante replied.

"Thanks I practice" Cole told him smiling.

"I wasn't talking about your moves I was talking about your legs," he said. Cole hit him in the head with the back of her gun. "Owwwww shit Cole" he replied.

"Asshole" she told him. She and Dante fought through the Demons and Cole walked up to where the Chairman would've been.

"Dante! The chairman isn't here!" she screamed. Dante sighed.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he yelled. Cole saw a Demon coming straight for her and did a back flip shooting the demon in the process and landed on her feet next to Dante.

"Fuck" she said.

"There is a whole shit load of them" Dante said.

"No shit Sherlock" Cole shot at him. Just then a Demon went to attack both of them by using his sword to try and slice through they're backs. They both jumped forward becoming separated. Cole ended up being backed up into a corner. She shot all the demons but soon ran out of Ammo.

"Oh Fuck" she said and dropped her guns; she didn't bring her daggers so she was defenseless. Just as a demon went to attack her something dark blue shot at it and sliced it in half. She looked at Dante who was on the other side of the room. She looked in the shadows and saw a figure looking straight at her.

"Cole they're retreating" she heard. She looked back at Dante and saw he was telling the truth. She looked back at the shadows and saw the figure wasn't there. The looked to the other side of her and saw a dark blue half facemask. She grabbed it out of the wall and looked at it. She put it in her pocket and walked over to Dante. He was walking toward a back room and she followed him. There she saw Roxonica passed out on the couch.

"What the fuck were you doing?" she demanded. Dante said nothing but picked up Roxonica's Thong and smirked. "Oh for the love of—was that really necessary?" she asked disgusted.

"Necessary? No… Fun? Hell yeah!" he replied. Cole sighs.

'_What is she gonna do with him…'_ she thinks to herself.

"You should be arrested for rape," She tells him.

"Hey she came onto me!" Dante replied. Cole looked down at the floor and shook her head. She then looks up to see Dante playing with Roxonica's thong with a big cheesy grin.

"You disgust me…" Cole tells him.

"Really?" he asked. He shot the thong at her and she ducked in time just to jump and kick him in the head. She lands on her feet and looks to see Dante rubbing his jaw.

"Stop being a perverted bastard and let's get her home…" Cole told him firmly, he rolled his eyes and picked her up. They went outside to see the limo that brought them was gone.

"What now? The shop is on the other side of the city?" Dante asked.

"My house is closer… you can use my car" Cole told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You have a Car?" he asked.

"Of course I have a car dip shit," she hissed at him starting to walk. Dante followed. When they got there she gave him the keys. "You _Can_ Drive can't you?" Dante takes the keys from Cole.

"Of course! It's the same thing as a motorcycle." He replies as he walks over to the car.

'_Maybe that wasn't a good idea…'_ Cole thinks as she watches Dante put Roxonica in the back seat and walks to the front.

"See ya pip squeak." He replied.

"Just Leave Dip Shit, and don't wreck my car!" She yelled. Dante rolled him eyes and got in. He left the driveway and made it down the street.

"COLE, WHICH ONE IS THE BREAK!!" Dante screamed while still driving toward a red light. He made it through without getting hurt.

"I just made a terrible mistake," Cole said to herself.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dude, I can't beleive u made it this far. Woooooooooow. yeah this one Is pure... crazyness! I luv it lol. I think it's a bit shorter and moves alot faster. but hey what are ya gonna do. Hope u like it.**

_Oh and sry again with Vergil being so out of character, this is how i pictured he would be if he wan't so into embracing his Demon side... yeah continue._

**_Disclaimer: I don't Own DMC, Or Dante :( nor do i have Claim over Vergil (Which really depresses me.) I do Own Cole though, and my BFFEAE Owns Roxonica, I know u luv em but u gotta give props to us for makin em. We also own the Plot, though honestly inpiration came from being random... so we owe some credit to our muses for being weird XP._**

* * *

**Next day.**

Cole stops right in front of Dante's shop to see her car totaled. She grits her teeth and stomps up the stairs. She kicks open the door to find Dante asleep on the couch. She takes out her gun and cocks it. Dante's eyes shoot open.

"What the fuck?!" he replied. Cole shoots him in the head. Dante gets back up and glared at her. "What was that for…? Your fucking psychotic," Cole tackled him to the floor and holds his shirt.

"You wrecked my car you jackass! What the hell, you told me you could drive! And now I have a busted up car and it's all your—what the hell is that?" Cole said noticing something on his neck. Dante tried to look but couldn't.

"What?" he asked. Cole examined it.

"It's a hickey! What did you do when you got home? Do her again or is that from earlier last night?" she screamed as she went to punch him. He grabbed her fist and turned so he was pinning her down.

"Chill out! It's not a hickey it's a love bite"

"Fuck that, it's a hickey. Now get off me so I can kick your ass," She screamed trying to kick him. They ended up wrestling and Roxonica came out in nothing but a bathrobe. She looked at the both of them. Cole had Dante in a Headlock but he had her other arm in his grasp so she wouldn't hit him or grab her gun, which she was going to do.

"Do I wanna ask?" Roxonica said confused.

"THIS ASS TOTALED MY CAR!" Cole said kicking Dante.

"Hey I asked if it was like driving a motorcycle!!" Dante replied kicking her back. Roxonica extremely confused.

"I don't know what's going on but I know is my whole body is sooo swore…" Cole looked at Roxonica and let go of Dante.

"You need something?" He asked.

"Advil Please…" Roxonica told him. He nodded and left into the kitchen.

"You need anything else?"

"No… I'm fine," Roxonica sat on the couch. "What happened last night?" Cole got a disgusted look on her face.

"I just know that it had to be a trap… when the demons came the chairman was gone," Cole told her. Dante came back with her Advil.

"I don't remember Demons" Roxonica said truthfully.

"That's because you we're passed out" Cole told her.

"Why?" She asked. Cole looked at Dante. Roxonica looks at Dante as she takes the advil from him. "What happened?"

"There was more alcohol in the punch then I thought." Dante admitted.

"But you told me there was no alcohol in the drinks…" Roxonica says as she swallows Advil and the drinks some water. Dante rubs the mark on his neck so he could try and hide it.

"That's what I thought…" Cole glares at Dante. Roxonica gets a glimpse of the mark on Dante's neck.

"What's that?" Roxonica asked. Dante starts playing dumb.

"What's what?" Roxonica points to his neck.

"That…" Roxonica says.

"What? I don't see it?" He replies.

"That bruise on your neck…" Roxonica replies as she stands up to get a better look. "IS THAT A HICKEY!?" She shrieks.

"Um… No," He looks at Cole who is just smiling.

"Then what is it?" Roxonica asks.

"Uh… A love Bite?" Dante replies not really sure. Roxonica slaps him hard across the face.

"Damn!" Cole replies.

"You Jerk!" Roxonica yells. She turns to Cole. "Cole!"

"Yes?" Cole asked afraid Roxonica is going to turn on her next.

"Shoot him!" She yells. Cole's eyebrows raise.

"Huh?" She asked not sure she understood.

"Shoot him!"

"No let's not shoot him!" Dante says cutting in. "Roxie I can explain…"

"Don't you dare talk to me!! How can you just go and cheat on me like that!" Roxonica yelled. "You are an Ass Dante!"

"But"

"No I'm not done, you are such an egotistic, ignorant, pigheaded"

"Um… Can I interrupt?" Cole asked. Roxonica looked at her.

"What?!" she asked.

"Well, as much as I enjoy seeing Dante being basically attacked by his own girlfriend… I think he should have a chance to speak… the truth," Cole told her.

"Fine, but every time he lies shoot him," Roxonica tells her.

"You're really different when you have a hang over," Cole mutters.

"Huh?" Roxonica asked. Dante rubs the cheek that Roxonica smacked.

"You're a real animal when that dark liquor gets in your system…" He replies. Roxonica extremely confused again.

"I thought you said I passed out…"

"You did… later on that is…" Roxonica give Dante a skeptical look.

"Later on?" Dante nods.

"You were really tired…"He tells her. Roxonica crosses arms.

"Then what happened before that?" She asked.

"Well let's see… We danced about 5 or 6 times and between every song you would have 1 or 2 drinks… and after that…" Cole gave him an Evil glare.

"I swear if you start to go into Detail I will shoot you," she tells him. Roxonica looks at Cole then to Dante.

"Did you two… SLEEP TOGETHER??" Roxonica says ready to kill each of them.

"EWWWWWWWW" Both Cole and Dante said at the same time.

"Please Roxie don't make me lose my breakfast Ugh!" She replies looking purely disgusted.

"God I'd rather be shot in the dick" Cole cocked her gun.

"I can help with that!" she said glaring at him. He shifted slightly.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Roxonica said frustrated.

"Me and you… did it" Dante said. Roxonica looked at him.

"We did… just you and me… no one else?" She asked. He nodded. She sighed then slapped him.

"Oww what was that for?"

"Taking advantage of me" Cole chuckled and Roxonica hit her too.

"Okay I get why he was hit, but why was I?"

"You let him do it!" She cried.

"Nu-uh I didn't know what happened until AFTER it happened"

"Really… then where were you?" Roxonica asked.

"Yeah where were you… I didn't see you until the demons attacked" Dante said.

"Uh… I was dancing with someone" Cole said with Shifty eyes.

"OOOO who?" Roxonica said suddenly interested.

"Um… I forget" Cole replied obviously lying.

"Whatever… I don't care about your love life" Dante replied sounding bored.

"Shut up Dante." Roxonica told him. "She doesn't care that you fucked me while I was drunk" Roxonica replied bitterly.

"Are you still sore about that?"

"Yes, all over!" she cried.

"Well most of that wasn't my fault." Dante Replied.

"Well… how is that?" She asked.

Five minutes later.

"You should've heard some of the stuff you told me… let me tell you!" Dante said going on, Cole shot up.

"SHUT UP! I don't wanna know!" Cole screamed.

"But some of the things she said were funny like…"

Three minutes later.

"That was probably the best part" Dante replied smirking. Cole was in the corner covering her ears. While Roxonica just placed her hands over her mouth in shock.

"I… I said that?" She asked.

"Yup… you were like 'do me harder!' and I was like ' I would but, If I Do I'll Break you.'" Cole shuddered in the corner and fell to the floor in a ball.

"I… I really said that" Dante nodded. "Really?"

"Really…"

"Seriously?"

"YES YOU BOTH FUCKED EACH OTHERS BRAINS OUT! NOW SHUT UP!! THE LAST THING I NEED IS MENTAL PICTURES OF YOU TWO DOING IT!!" Cole screamed.

"I can't believe I did that" Roxonica replied.

"Yeah well, that shows us who the real Roxonica is." Dante replied.

"What?"

"Yeah Black liquor shows us for who we really are."

"I'm not a horny bastard like you!" Roxonica shouted.

"Well you sure acted like one the way you were all on me!" Cole's eye twitched slightly.

"Roxonica, I swear if he doesn't shut up I'm gonna shoot him in several extremely painful places." Dante sighs.

"I'm not even going to argue with you anymore" Dante replies.

"Go ahead I don't care anymore!" Roxonica replies.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Dante asked. "I thought you loved me?"

"Not right now, matter fact not ever!"

"Ouch, way to just stab me in the heart."

"I'll do it for real if you want?" Roxonica said.

"This is so uncalled for… I'm leaving" Cole replied getting up and leaving. She walked down the street and got mad at Dante for totaling her car again. Cole begins to walk down the street muttering profanities about Dante.

"That stupid perverted bastard."

"That wouldn't be anyone I know right?" Someone says behind her. Cole turns around.

"Huh? Vergil! The non-dip shitted brother!" Cole replied smiling. Vergil chuckles. "Your brother's being a jerk…" She tells him. Vergil smiles.

"That's nothing new." He told her. She smiled.

"Yeah… So what brings you here?" Cole asked.

"I was in the neighbor hood and saw you… you look so different without your mask on" He told her.

"As do you… you look like…" She trailed off.

"Dante…?" He asked. She nodded. "Is that bad?"

"No… just… don't start acting like an ass," she told him.

"Deal… May I take you out to lunch?" He offered. Cole smiled at him.

"Yeah… that sounds nice" she replied. They walked down the street to a café and had a small lunch. During which time all they did was talk.

"So is there a man in your life?" He asked.

"No there isn't actually" Cole replied. He nodded as if thinking. "How about you?" she asked, "A woman that is…" Vergil shakes head.

"No." He replies and smiles. Cole smiles and looks down bashfully. "Well are you free tonight?" Vergil asked.

"I'm still on call… but I'm sure I can slide out of it…" She replied. He stood up.

"Will you meet for dinner?" He asked. She nodded.

"Sure… where?"

"The restaurant down the street" He told her.

"Alright see you then" she told him

**Later on that night.**

Cole stood in front of her mirror looking herself up and down. She was wearing a simple black dress that had a halter-top and the skirt went to her knees. She wore simple black shoes and her hair was in a bun. She went to walk out when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Cole! There you are I was trying to reach you earlier" she heard Roxonica say on the other line.

"Hey Roxie… what's up" she asked grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"I just haven't heard from you all day… and I need to stop talking to Dante" Roxie replied.

"Who the hell is on the phone? I'm not done talking!" Asked the voice on the other line. Cole gave a weird face.

"Shut up Dante!" Roxonica yelled. "No Dante no give me that you freaking jerk"

"Hello? Who the hell is this?" Dante said into the phone.

"Put Roxie back on the phone ass" Cole answered walking down the street to where the restaurant was.

"Cole? Where are you?"

"Going to dinner" Cole answered.

"With who?"

"A demon" she replied sarcastically, yet wasn't entirely a lie. She saw the restaurant and sighed. "I'll call you guys back," she said hanging up and putting the phone in her purse. She walked to the front and saw Vergil standing there.

"You look lovely." Vergil says.

"Thanks… But don't get used to it… Dresses aren't my thing…" Cole admits.

"Well I'll enjoy your beauty as much as I can to night." Vergil replies. Cole blushes so much and smiles. Vergil puts out hand.

"May I?" Cole nods.

"Uh-huh…" She replies as she takes Vergil hand. He leads her inside and to a table. They order and there is a brief silence. "So… um… how are you?"

"Fine… now that I'm accompanied by you," Vergil told her. She blushed even more than possible. "Do my complements embarrass you?"

"No- well… yeah but it's just because I'm not used to it"

"I don't see why…" he told her. She bit her lip.

"I haven't had a date since I graduated high school" she told him truthfully.

"So I'm your first in a long time" she nodded. "Then… it's an extreme pleasure"

"Is this your first?" She asked.

"I suppose you could count it… I'm not unskilled when it comes to women though" Vergil tells her.

"Yeah that's not hard to see," she tells him. The rest of the evening is spent dining. When they leave the restaurant Cole looks at Vergil.

"I don't want to go home," she tells him. He takes her hand.

"Let's go to a park nearby…" He suggests.

"Sounds great" she replied. They walked until they reached a small pond. "I've never been here," she tells him.

"I haven't been here in so long." Vergil replies. Cole sat down on the ground and Vergil sits down next to her.

"It's so peaceful" she whispers. Vergil traces his finger lightly up her arm.

"Your skin is so smooth"**(A/N: CREEPER!! sry i just had to throw that in... um continue)** he whispers. She looks at him to see him watching his finger. He looks up and meets her eyes. She felt goose bumps on her arm as he leaned in closer to her. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach felt uneasy but not sick. Her lips waited in anticipation as he was inches away, but he stopped.

"Don't… don't stop" she pleaded. He leaned in even more and pressed his lips softly onto hers. She felt as if her heart would explode out of her chest. She snaked her arms around his neck and she laid on her back. Vergil got on top of her and kissed her neck softly. He stopped and pulled away.

"Wait" Cole said suddenly.

"What?" Vergil asked.

"Let's go to my place," she told him smirking.

A few minute later.

Cole and Vergil walk into Cole house. Vergil looks around.

"This is a cozy place." He says.

"Thanks I try to keep it nice. Would you like something to drink?" Cole asked.

"Yes please. Wine would be nice." he replied.

"Sure thing. You can make your self at home." Cole tells him as she walks into the kitchen. Vergil takes a look at the picture on the walls. Some were picture of her family and workers from her job. He even saw some picture from when she and Roxonica were kids. Cole walks from the kitchen holding 2 wine glasses. "Here I hope you like fruit punch flavored." She tells him as she sits on the couch. Vergil takes glass from Cole.

"Thank you," He replies as he sits next to Cole. Cole takes a sip of her whine and sits it down on the table next to her. Vergil drinks about more than half of his glass. "This is good. Did you mix this your self?" Cole nods. Vergil sits glass down on the coffee table in front of him.

"You are like no other woman…" He tells her.

"Huh?" Asked confused.

"You're different…" Vergil replied. Cole smiles.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked. Vergil puts his hand genteelly on her cheek.

"Of course it is." He replies and smiles. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed back and when his tongue gently passed over her lips she parted them to let him enter. He leaned his body toward her causing her to lie on her back. She teased his shirt begging him to take it off and he did. He was toned very well, which she wasn't complaining about. He led his hand up to the strap of her halter and went to untie it but stopped and pulled away. He looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Should we be doing this? It's only our first date," He told her.

"Technically it's our Third" she told him.

"How…?" He asked.

"The Ball… Lunch… dinner… this is the third" She told him.

"Oh… never mind then" he replied going back to kiss her. They spent the rest of the night having they're adult 'Fun'.

**To be continued... again.**

**

* * *

**

Wow, it all happened so fast! And yes, i realize that Cole and Vergil went WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to fast in their relationship. Honestly, Idk what i was thinking O.o maybe I was thinking that Vergil was hot and that i'd Tap that... because yeah... i would, I'd do Dante to, but my friend got to him before me :( sadly.

but yeah, I do realize how weird it is and this is just kinda something random. it doesn't really happen, though it is funny. In real life (or video game real life... yeah don't ask) it isn't THAT fast. hope u enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Congradulatons... u made it to the end! whoot! small little chapter, but it's cool just the same. It just ties the loose ends a bit. though reading back on it, it leaves Dante and Roxie out in the wind. what can i say, we had a whole shit load of them in the BIG story, so i wrote this for me :D not really but w/e.**

**hope u like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC, or Dante(le sigh, it would be cool), and I called Capcom and they told me know to owning Vergil, they told me to get a life (Whatever that means, please I play video games and i'm in the marching band how much of a life do you think i have) I do own Cole, who actually can Have Vergil (Lucky Bugger), and C.J. Owns Roxonica, who get's to have hot sex wit Dante (Be jealous)**

**

* * *

**

The Next Day dun dun dun duuuun

Cole woke up to the sun shining in her face and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and turned herself and snuggled her face into his toned chest.

"Are you awake?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" she replied pulling back and looking at him. He was half asleep but looked very peaceful.

"You sleep well?" he asked.

"Very well" she replied and smiled when he smirked. "Want me to make your breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure… may I take a shower?" he asked.

"Of course… it's the room right next to mine she replied getting up and pulling a bathrobe on. She walked out and began making Pancakes, just as she started her Cell rang and the Caller ID said Roxonica. Cole picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's about time. I was calling all night last night." Roxonica told her.

"Sorry." Cole said apologizing.

"Where were you?"

"I was busy."

"With what?"

"Stuff…"

"Okay… Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go into town with me to go shopping."

"Um… sure anytime after Lunch." Cole replied looking at the clock and seeing it was only 9.

"Alright… cya later Cole."

"Bye Roxie." Cole replied hanging up and plating the pancakes. She turned around just in time to see Dante walk in her kitchen. She shrieked and almost dropped the plate.

"You alright?" The man asked, who happened to be Vergil. She noticed this when he flipped back his hair.

"I'm so sorry… I thought you were someone else" Cole told him.

"I think I can guess who" Vergil replied.

"Sorry… you guys look so much alike" Cole replied. Vergil nodded.

"Breakfast ready?" he asked sitting at her small kitchen island.

"Yup." She replied putting the plate down. "You want orange juice"

"Yes thank you." Vergil replied. Cole got him a Glass and she began to sit down and eat.

"So… um-"

"We should probably talk about last night." Vergil told her.

"Okay?" she asked confused.

"Well… um…" he trailed off.

"Where does it leave us… are we a couple… or was this just a one night stand?" She asked. He looked at for a moment.

"I wouldn't like to think of it as a one night stand… I'd like to think of us as close to a couple" he told her. She nodded.

"I like it that way" she agreed. After breakfast she walked him to the door.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" Cole asked. He smiled down at her.

"Most defiantly" he told her leaning down and kissing her. He pulled away.

"Bye" she said sourly.

"Till we meet again" he told her leaving. She sighed and got ready for shopping. When she get there at Lunch Roxie was waiting.

"ROXIE!" Cole yelled running up to her.

"Hey there you are." Roxie replied.

"Yup… ready to shop?"

"Of course!"

**A few hours later.**

Roxonica and Cole sit a table out side of a coffle shop drinking lattés. Roxonica is looking a Cole.

"Hey what's up with you today? You're not your self…" She asked.

"Huh?" Cole Replied confused.

"You don't seem perky and bitchy. You seem dazed like your thinking of something…"

"Yeah I am actually…"

"Well what's the matter?" Roxonica asked. Cole sighs and smiles at the same time.

"Gosh… Where do I begin? Well… I met this guy at the ball…" Cole says.

"Really…?" Roxonica asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah. And on my way home from your house I had ran into him and he invited me to lunch." Cole continued.

"Aw that was nice of him." Roxonica said.

"Uh-huh. And then he asked me to dinner and took me to this nice restaurant." Cole told her. Roxonica nodded for her to continue. "Well… we went for a walk then went back to my place…" Cole trailed off.

"You went back to your place?" Roxonica asked suddenly getting really interested.

"Yeah… and we had a drink." Cole said stopping. Roxonica's eyes went wide.

"You… well you know" Roxonica said. Cole just looked down. "I can't believe you"

"What, like you haven't done it!" Cole shot at her.

"Not on a first date!"

"Third date, it was a third date!" Cole replied.

"Still you shouldn't have just done it with a complete stranger"

"Who did it with a complete stranger?" Asked a familiar annoying voice.

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked him.

"I'm with my girlfriend" Dante replied.

"It doesn't count like that" Cole shot at him.

"Whatever… so who did it with a complete stranger?" Dante asked. Both were silent. Dante looked at both of them. "Well since you're all silent it makes me draw conclusions."

"Shut up Dante!" Cole shot at him.

"Fuck you Cole!" he shot at her.

"Been there done that," She muttered. Dante looked taken back by what she said.

"What?" He asked. Roxonica looked just as confused as him.

"Nothing, forget it." Cole replied.

"Ha! So Cole does get out every now and then… good now that you have a sex toy you wont be so bitchy." Cole bit her lip.

"If I had my gun you SO would be dead right now." Cole replied icily.

"Anyway… so what are you gonna do now?" Roxonica replied.

"Well we're Sort of a couple," She told them.

"Sort of? How do you not know?" Dante asked.

"I don't know… I mean… we just started out"

"So? I had Roxonica like… Right after I met her"

"Yes but look where that got you" Cole told him.

"She's not that mad at me!" Dante told Cole.

"I love how you guys just talk like I'm not even in the room" Roxonica replied.

"Sorry… can we change the subject" Cole asked getting slightly red.

"Is she blushing? She's blushing and it's not from Anger this time!" Dante replied laughing. Cole kicked him.

"Cole always blushes… especially when it comes to boys" Roxonica replied.

"Really? I've never seen her blush… she's always so angry" Dante replied.

"That's because you're around." Cole told him.

"Touché," Dante replied. Cole rolled her eyes.

"Well… we've been talking about this guy and we don't even know his Name" Roxonica said. Cole glanced at Dante; she knew he and Vergil never talked and there was probably a reason.

"I can't say," she told them. They gave weird looks.

"Why not?" Dante asked.

"Because…" Cole told them.

"Not even a hint?" Roxonica asked.

"Well… he is… the complete opposite of Dante." She replied.

"That narrows it down to about every guy in the town" Roxonica replied.

"Isn't that a good thing? The last thing we need is another Dante." Cole told her.

"True you are." Roxonica replied.

"I'm right here!" Dante said. Roxonica laughs.

"You know that why I love you baby." She tells him and smiles.

"I know. It's because my uniqueness pulled you in like a fish." Dante replied which made Roxonica smile. "But seriously… Who's this guy your supposedly dating?" Dante asked looking at Cole.

"Do we know him?" Roxonica asked. Cole was silent for a moment, which made Dante raise and eye brow.

"Um… Well… Uh… I don't think you do" Cole finally finished. Dante narrowed his eyes and whispered to Roxonica.

"I think she's lying." Roxonica rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I could tell," she replied.

"Besides… It's not really a big deal… Why of all people do you care about who I date and who I don't" Cole replied looking at Dante. "So why are you so curious?" she asked.

"So I make sure you don't date any jackasses. You're like my little sister now." Dante replied. Cole freezes up at hearing this.

"What's the matter?" Roxonica replied.

"It's nothing…" Cole replies.

"What? Does being my little sister bother you?" Dante asked. Cole sits there trying not to freak out.

"No… I just—ugh" Cole drops her head onto the table somewhat giving up. Dante raises an eyebrow.

"You okay?" Roxonica asked. Cole lifted her head and sighs.

"I'm still… confused over last night." She replied.

"From the sex… or the guy?" Dante asked. Cole's eye twitched.

"You have no idea how lucky you are that I don't have my guns," she told him glaring.

"How mean Cole. Is that anyway to treat your older brother?" Dante asked. Cole gave a long sigh.

"You are annoying like an older brother." She told him.

"See… we're practically family" Dante responded. Cole looked at Roxonica.

"I'll tell you about him when I… figure things out" she replied. Roxonica nodded and changed the conversation. Cole sighed and looked down. She had no idea how she was supposed to tell them, but for now she would just go with it and see what happens.

The End


End file.
